Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.
is the second story in the eighth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 13, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The KND have run out of Rainbow Munchies, their favorite cereal, so they send out tennis-ball probes to find a box. They find it in Aisle Number 60-teen at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli, but it is the last one the store has, and it's as popular with the bad guys as it is with the KND! In fact, Father has picked up the box himself, only to be harrassed by Mr. Boss and Count Spankulot. Before they can come to blows, Sector V arrives, attacks Father, and takes the cereal from him, sparking a battle royale for the Rainbow Munchies. The box of cereal changes hands repeatedly, but it eventually ends up with Numbuh 5 as the KND hijacks Stickybeard's miniature pirate ship to make a break for the cashier. Unfortunately, between the kids and freedom is a thoroughly-peeved Father, whose fiery fury stops Sector V in their tracks. Despite being swamped in overheated popcorn, the shadowy villain demands his cereal only to find that Numbuh 5 dropped it in the confusion. At that moment, the cash register rings, and Father turns his demands on the cereal's buyer: Knightbrace. However, Knightbrace reveals that he has no intention of eating the high-sugar product because of what it can do to one's teeth and gums and, in fact, he plans to destroy it, to the horror of the KND and the villains who all scream "WHAT?!". Against his plan, Sector V and the villains settle on a truce until breakfast is done and give Knightbrace a tremendous beating. The scene then cuts to everyone enjoying a bowl of Rainbow Munchies except Knightbrace who has been shoved into the dairy fridge. As he grabs a carton of milk for the others, he reminds everyone to brush their teeth after breakfast. Ending Credits Everyone continues enjoying Rainbow Munchies until they hear someone belching loudly. They all look in shock to see the Toiletnator who says, "Excuse me!". Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Toilenator *Knightbrace *Father *Mr. Boss *Count Spankulot *Ice Cream Men *Stickybeard *Chewy and Gooey *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Mr. Fizz *Mega Mom and Destructo Dad Cameos *Bag-Headed Cashier *Gramma Stuffum *Big Brother *Simon *Professor XXXL *Cuppa Joe *The Iguana Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Supervillains Supermarket & Deli 2x4 Technology *S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. *Tennis Ball Probes *Mattress Bazooka *Cell phone Villain Technology *Sweet Revenge *Squid Tower *Monster Truck *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's Tank *Mini-Pirate Ship *Soda Guns *Ice Cream Trucks *Candy Cane Swords Trivia/Goofs *The tennis ball probes are similar to the probe droids from Star Wars: Episode V. *This is the first out of two times when Father allies with the Kids Next Door, the other is in Operation: I.T. *This is the largest hero/villain team-up in the series, as everyone in the Supermarket forms a temporary truce with Sector V to reclaim the Rainbow Munchies from Knightbrace. *Gramma Stuffum, Big Brother, Professor XXXL, Cuppa Joe and The Iguana appear wandering around the supermarket's cash registers in the beginning of the episode, but otherwise play no part. *Numbuhs 1, 3, 4 and 5 spend the majority of this episode in odd armored outfits. For example Numbuh 1 uses a bread box for a helmet, and Numbuh 3 uses paper cups as leg armor. *While riding in the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T., Numbuh 4 sits in the child's seat, another reference to him being the smallest operative in Sector V. *The box of Rainbow Munchies changes hands as follows: #Father (took the box off the shelf) #Numbuh 3 (secured the box after Numbuhs 4 and 1 trapped Father in a barbecue grill) #Count Spankulot (grabbed the box before Numbuh 3 could grab it) #Numbuh 5 (tripped Count Spankulot and fled in the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. with the rest of Sector V) #Stickybeard (plucked the box from Numbuh 5's hands with his sword) #Crazy Old Cat Lady (had one of her cats retrieve the box from Stickybeard) #Mega Mom and Destructo Dad (swiped the box from Crazy Old Cat Lady's hand) #Mr. Fizz (shot Mega Mom and Destructo Dad from the sky with fizz guns) #Stickybeard (drove by Mr. Fizz in his mini pirate ship, grabbing the box as he does so) #Numbuh 5 (knocks Stickybeard off his ship with a torrent of boxes from the shelves, retrieving the cereal) #Knightbrace (picked up the box after Father destroyed Stickybeard's ship and defeated Sector V) #Everybody in the store except Knightbrace (beat up Knightbrace and shared the cereal with each other) *At the end, Numbuh 1 can be seen eating with his soon-to-be-revealed uncle in the foreground. Transcript Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S./Transcript M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. Category:Season 4